


third time's the charm

by snailwitch



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frotting, M/M, pre-doomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailwitch/pseuds/snailwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a couple slips, toki's figured out that nathan really likes being called a very particular name. <br/>pre-doomstar, but post-dethcamp. somewhere in between i guess. apologies if toki is written with less than stellar attention to accent, but boy did i try</p>
            </blockquote>





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> somehow i have found myself in possession of a rarepair otp
> 
> nice

The first time it happened, Nathan dropped his golf club and wheeled around, face red. “What the FUCK did you just call me?” he growled, shoulders shot up to his ears, fists clenched.

 

“N-nothings!” warbled Toki, taking a few steps back and visibly (though internally) debating whether or not the club on the grass next to him could be used for self defense. “I just hads a, uh, a frooblian slip, or somethings. You know.”

 

Nathan raised an eyebrow, contemplated, let it go. “Okay, but it better not happen again,” he said, picking up the driver. He lined up, took a swing, and watched as the ball flew off the edge of Mordhaus’ floating grounds. 

 

—

 

The second time it happened, Nathan was second to last leaving the sauna and almost slipped and dropped his towel. Having avoided those injuries, he nearly got whiplash trying to turn fast enough to make glaring eye contact with his rhythm guitarist, who had his hand clapped over his mouth. “Oops,” said Toki, as Nathan roared 

“FUCKING SHIT DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO NOT DO THAT??” and gripped the doorframe so tight it began to squeak in protest. Helluva grip. 

 

“I’m sorry!!! Its wonts happens again, I promise,” said Toki, blushing. “It’s just that, you knows, you’ve been so nice tos me latelys and I never hads a father, like a  _goods_ father, and uh….. uh…. eeeh…..” He trailed off, fingers scrabbling to hold on the bench, not making eye contact. 

 

Nathan looked down at him, trying to understand what he was getting at and also trying to swallow the flush on his own face. “Look,” he growled, maybe a bit more angrily than he’d meant to, “just don’t call me ‘Dad’ or anything again. That shit’s creepy.” He thought a moment. “And probably kind of gay.”

 

———

 

Three weeks later, Nathan and Toki were alone in the recording studio trying to finally get the rhythm guitar part down. They’d been in the studio for three or four hours now, and since Toki was in one hell of a stubborn mood and had very loudly refused to have Skwisgaar take over, Nathan had waved the rest of the band off to do what they would. He felt kind of sorry for the kid, always one step behind Skwisgaar, always a little too nervous to play his best. It was a weird feeling to have towards someone you saw every day, pity. Not even pity though, thought Nathan. Some kind of weird  _caring_  feeling that seemed foreign and fucked up in some kind of way. It hadn’t bothered Nathan much: Toki was kind of an innocent dildo and he didn’t mind cleaning up his messes if at least the guitarist learned from his errors. Plus, usually cleaning up Toki’s messes involved beating people up, which was always something Nathan relished.

 

Breaking Nathan out of his reverie, Toki flubbed up a note in the booth and promptly yowled. “Fucks this!!! I can’ts plays it!!!” Nathan pressed the button that let him talk through the glass wall separating the two. 

 

“Hey, Toki, you gotta try and relax. You’re gonna get this part down,” he said, trying to keep the frustration of a failed 127th take from colouring his voice. “Just imagine you’re playing it for yourself, alone, no pressure, cause like, I know you’re imagining Skwisgaar playing it and that’s probably really fucking intimidating, because he’s like, really good, but try to play it….uh….. how you’d… play it. Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” said Toki, making eye contact for a second through the glass before he abruptly dropped his gaze down to the strings of his Flying V. “Uh, Nathans?” he asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Is there anys reason you’re being sos, uh, patients with me?”

 

Nathan expected his mouth to open and a standard reply to come out, like “oh you’re part of my band, it’s my responsibility to do this right”, or “it’s about time your actual playing gets on the record,” or something nice and considerate and brutal and  _not gay_ , but instead he blurted out “Because I care about y—“ before his brain caught up with his mouth.

 

He jumped up and scooted back a pace or two from the mixer board. “Uh,” he said, “that was not what I meant to say.” 

 

Toki put down his guitar. “I’m coming outs of the booth now,” he said, eyes fixed on the singer.  _Fuck,_  thought Nathan. The booth door opened and clicked shut, and Toki walked around the mixer table to plant himself directly in front of Nathan. “So. Did I hears you say yous care abouts me?”

 

“No. Uh. Maybe,” said Nathan, suddenly feeling sweat begin to bead on his forehead. “Look, Toki, could you give me some space or something? You’re kind of, uh, close. To me.”

 

Toki didn’t move. “So woulds you say yous cares for me more likes a friend, or maybes a father?”

 

Nathan’s heart leapt into his throat. “Uh… Is there another option. Can the option be to leave.” He felt weirdly cornered even though Toki wasn’t backing him up into anything: he  _could_ leave, but something was nagging him about the situation, telling him to stay still. 

 

The guitarist grinned. “Go aheads,  _daddy_.” 

 

“Jesusfuckingchrist,” said Nathan, blushing. “I  _told_  you not to do that. Fuck.” He couldn’t help the flush, and he couldn’t help the tingling feeling in his extremities either. It had been this way for a while- just the one word, for some reason, drove him up the wall. But in like a good way. He couldn’t pin down how it’d started, whether a groupie had said it to him in the midst of their fucking or if one of his past girlfriends had casually brought it up one day. Either way, Toki saying it over and over again, usually in situations that Nathan really didn’t want to be suddenly uncontrollably aroused in, wasn’t so much a pain in the ass as it was a existential dilemma. Was he gay? Probably not? If he wasn’t gay then why was Toki turning him on?

 

“Looks, I knew abouts this for a while,” said Toki, taking another step into Nathan’s personal space. “I thinks it’s interesting. Reals interesting. Especially because I ams definitelys no girl, and you am stills, um, uncomfortables.” Nathan’s blush deepened. “Ands besides, it’s kinds of obvious you care abouts me. You fuckeds up a guy’s frettings hand for bullyings me at rock camp.”

 

“Oh yeah,” growled Nathan. “That was fucking brutal. With a snowglobe and everything.”

 

Toki grinned wide. “You were protectings me.”

 

“I mean I guess,” said Nathan, but saw Toki move to do something and added “But uh it wasn’t because I care or uh…” He trailed off when Toki put his hands on Nathan’s shoulders, making eye contact with the larger man. “What… are you doing.”

 

“I want to shows you I care too,” said Toki, blushing a little. Nathan’s eyebrows furrowed and he tensed, not sure what to do, but when Toki followed up with a whispered “daddy” and leaned forward he couldn’t help but accept the kiss, couldn’t help but let his arms fall to his sides, then on Toki’s hips, then  _what the fuck was he doing???_

 

With an inelegant spluttering sound Nathan shoved Toki off of him and roared “WHOA,” putting his hands over his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “What the fuck was that, Toki?” His hands slowly rubbed down his face, fingers catching the bags below his eyes and pulling them down a bit before they slipped out of his hands. “Was that supposed to be like, you, uh, showing you care?”

 

Toki was blushing so brightly Nathan was surprised the guitarist wasn’t emitting laser beams. “Yes?” he said, sheepishly smiling. 

 

“And the, uh,  _daddy_  thing?” 

 

“Its was just a…” Toki was obviously lying, and Nathan knew the tells. He raised an eyebrow at the guitarist and Toki sighed. “Okays I know it turns you ons. Like, way ons. And that’s reallys cool to me?” Nathan quirked the eyebrow a bit higher. “So, I thought, because you likes it so much and you’ve been doings so much fors me, I could returns the favour?”

 

The singer thought about it for a second, trying to follow Toki’s logic and more importantly trying to figure out if this was gay or not, and if it  _was_  gay, if it was a level of gay he could deal with. He did like being called that, viscerally, and he hadn’t felt like telling any of the groupies he’d boned about it because having that particular secret come out on national TV felt like it’d probably piss Offdensen off. And would be embarrassing. Toki was part of the band, already knew, and hadn’t gone to any media outlets, so Nathan was safe there.

 

The gay part, though. Nathan frowned inwardly trying to figure things out, weighing pros and cons. He couldn’t find an answer. Or at least his brain couldn’t.

 

“Toki,” he said, getting closer to the guitarist. “Maybe, uh, you could call me that again. Like a lot, maybe.” 

 

“Waits, ares you serious?” 

 

“Yeah,” said Nathan, sheepishly. “I, uh, decided to listen to my dick.” He put his hands on Toki’s shoulders. “Also uh can we go to my room or something? I’m convinced Nubbler’s gonna walk in here any second and I don’t really want… that.” 

 

The walk to Nathan’s room was short, but the air between the two men in the corridor grew thicker and thicker with something Toki couldn’t place but knew was suffocating. Nervousness? Nathan-paying-attention-to-his-dick-ness? The weird giddy feeling deep in his belly where a million tiny Tokis were running around screaming? 

 

Whatever it was, it didn’t abate when Nathan closed his door behind them, and it didn’t abate when he sat down on his bed (“Wowee,” thought Toki internally, “Theres is room for like, twentys ladies,”) and looked up at the guitarist semi-expectantly.

 

“So, uh, are you gonna, uh,” he stuttered, not making eye contact. “Are you gonna do the, uh. The thing.”

 

Nathan heard more than saw Toki walk up and sit next to him on the bed. “Does you still wants me to?”

 

“Well, yeah, I mean,” he started, but then Toki had put a hand on his cheek and pulled Nathan into his waiting lips. 

 

It was only a chaste kiss, but then Toki said “Let me thanks you for protectings me, daddy,” and Nathan growled and let any further “this might be gay!” reservations go as he lunged forward, kissing Toki with a fervour that bowled the two of them over.

 

“Nngh,” moaned Toki, hands coming up to twist in Nathan’s t-shirt. Kissing the singer was unlike anyone else he’d ever kissed, not even because of his being a dude. Nathan was basically exuding raw sexuality, trying to haul Toki closer with every movement, pinning him down to the mattress with his weight, pulling his hair. Toki would’ve been surprised if he’d had the presence of mind to be- right now, his world was Nathan’s weight on him, his tongue slick against the roof of the singer’s mouth, the breathlessness he felt. 

 

Nathan broke the kiss and groaned “Fuck,” then was biting and nipping down Toki’s neck, lingering at the guitarist’s collarbones. He wanted to say something about how Toki’s reactions- the way he bucked against Nathan’s immovable frame whenever he bit over the thin skin on the bone- were both kind of ridiculous and so hot he felt like he’d spontaneously combust. He bit Toki’s earlobe and watched him squirm, mouth falling open and eyes flickering. “Ha-aaah!” whimpered the guitarist, but his noises were cut off by Nathan’s mouth on his, pressing their faces together. 

 

Toki let go of Nathan’s shirt to slip his hands under the hem and gently glide them up onto the singer’s back, rubbing gently. Nathan broke the kiss and let out a sigh, kissed Toki’s forehead, shut his eyes. “Fuck, why didn’t we do this before?” he asked, relishing the feeling of Toki’s hands on his back, kneading the tense muscles. He opened his eyes, looking at Toki’s face with an expression the guitarist couldn’t quite place. 

 

“I don’ts kno—“ Toki started, but then Nathan kissed him and ground his thigh into the space between his legs, and suddenly all Toki could think about was heat and pressure and the fact that his dick was rapidly becoming a lot more interested. He thrust against Nathan’s thigh and pressed short fingernails into his back and felt Nathan’s hands at the hem of his shirt, pulling insistently. He withdrew his hands and clawed off the shirt, breaking the kiss for a second. They were both panting like dogs, and Toki felt more than saw the red heat on the blush colouring Nathan’s high cheekbones. He was going to say something about it, but then Nathan was kissing him again and grinding own on him harder, so hard Toki  _knew_  the singer could feel the stiff cock in his pants. He could feel Nathan’s too, thick and heavy, and it intensified the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. Nathan broke the kiss and started biting down Toki’s neck again, and this time Toki decided to huff out a whimpering “God, yes, daddy,” pushing Nathan’s body harder against his.

 

Nathan  _growled_  and suddenly Toki felt a big hand sliding down his chest, over his belly, cupping his dick. “Godfucking damn, Toki, we need these pants off. Fuck.” 

 

Nathan let Toki out from under him, shucked off his shirt and threw it across the room before he got off the bed and kicked his boots towards the door. He looked over at Toki and was greeted with the guitarist’s ass as he dropped his pants on the rug. Nathan’s mouth suddenly felt very dry.

 

He undid his fly and kicked off his jeans, not really giving a shit where they landed. His heart was starting to beat at a fevered pace, his cock starting to throb against his thigh where it was trapped by his underpants. He looked over at Toki- the guy was naked, gloriously so, and Nathan couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy- and took off his boxers as well.

 

He got on the bed, laid down on his side next to Toki, made eye contact. Next thing he knew, Toki had surged forward, pushed Nathan on his back with surprising strength, and was on top of him, kissing him, his hands slowly moving across Nathan’s chest, then one sliding towards a different destination. Nathan gasped when Toki’s hand found his dick and wrapped around it, precome slicking the motion as the guitarist began to pump.

 

When he tried to reach for Toki’s dick to pay back the favour, the guitarist pushed it away. “This ams abouts me takings care of you,” he growled, pressing more weight on Nathan’s chest. “Just fucking relax and takes it for a second,” he added, and then seemed to consider something a moment before leaning in and whispering “…daddy.” into the singer’s ear.

 

The effect was more palpable than Toki had imagined- Nathan’s dick twitched, his hands pulled Toki flush to him with an undeniable urgency, his mouth covered the guitarist’s hungrily. His hands snarled in Toki’s hair, pulling him close, and he bucked into the guitarist’s hand. Toki broke the kiss, moved down to nip at Nathan’s neck. The singer groaned and moved his head, giving Toki more space to work, but he didn’t linger long. He kissed down Nathan’s torso, marvelling at how unconsciously powerful the man’s build was: sure, he’d gained weight, but Toki knew that Nathan could snap him in half if he wanted to. 

 

Finally, his head between Nathan’s thighs, Toki looked up to meet the singer’s gaze. “Can I…?” he asked, flicking his eyes down to Nathan’s dick and back up. 

 

“Um, yeah,” said Nathan, watching as Toki grabbed the base of his dick, stroked it a couple times, then abruptly took it in to the hilt with one smooth motion. “Oh my  _god,_ ” he moaned. “Toki you have definitely done this before holy SHIT.”

 

Toki didn’t pull off to answer, but he did rock back and let Nathan’s cock almost breach his lips before sinking back on it again and humming contentedly around the shaft. Nathan was already melting at this, and when one of the guitarist’s hands came up to play with his balls, he felt like he had given up his human form and fully become a puddle of warm heat and Nathan-goop. He knew he was making noise, but didn’t have the thought to try to categorize it into moans or whimpers or what, just that it was loud and insistent. He could feel himself getting closer, closer, teetering on the edge-

 

“STOP,” roared Nathan, sitting up abruptly and pulling Toki’s mouth off of him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Toki, hair mussed and face flushed and spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. “Did I bites you or somethings?”

 

“If you’d bit me you’d be in a lot of pain right now, dude,” said the singer. “Look, just, uh, get on top of me, okay?”

 

Toki shrugged and did what Nathan asked, straddling him. “Wait, scoot back a little,” said Nathan, and then pulled Toki down into a kiss and wrapped his hand around both their cocks. 

 

Toki jerked into the kiss and moaned heavily through his nose- Nathan was surprised at how hard he was, considering the only stimulation he’d had for a while was watching his reactions to a blowjob. They both bucked into Nathan’s hand, thrusts totally out of sync but still satisfying, the friction between their cocks slicked by precome. Toki was shaking, so close Nathan could feel his dick twitch, and the singer wasn’t far behind him. He figured that he’d have to finish on his own, though, but that thought, and most of his other higher brain functions, was wiped away when Toki broke the kiss and whispered “Thanks, daddy,” into Nathan’s ear.

 

Nathan could feel the endlessly coiling heat in his belly uncoil all at once, and he roared as he came messily all over his hand and chest. Toki followed about a second later with his eyes wild, his breath getting choppy and shallow while he thrust, then collapsed bonelessly onto Nathan.

 

Neither of them said anything for a while, Toki’s eyes closed and blissful, Nathan looking with hooded eyes up at the vaulted ceiling, absent-mindedly petting Toki’s hair with the hand that wasn’t covered in their cum. He could feel his heart rate slowly return to normal, feel the sweat on his skin start to dry, feel the warm heat of Toki on his chest, sticky and gross but very, very welcome.

 

He kissed the top of Toki’s head and broke the silence. “Hey, uh, I’m glad I listened to my dick this time. Like, really glad.”

 

Toki laughed and Nathan could feel the reverberations of it against his torso. “Me too. Maybes you should dos that more oftens.”

 

“Just please, for fuck’s sake, don’t call me daddy in public.”

 

“We’ll sees.”

 

 

 


End file.
